The Anguished Reunion
by DChan87
Summary: In the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Naxzela, Allura needs to see Keith, knowing full well of his intent to commit suicide, and his inner struggles.


Allura was scared. Not for herself, but after Keith landed his Galra fighter on the castle and Coran informed her about his attempted sacrifice, something snapped inside her.

But it was still a surprise to everyone else when they saw her racing out of the Blue Lion the moment they landed back on the castle. Obviously they called her name, and they were also obviously confused and shocked to see her running like this. This didn't concern her at all. A single thought kept repeating inside her head, _Keith!_

She found him in another hangar. Although she didn't see him well, she could tell by his form's body language that something was seriously wrong. She'd already watched the video diary he left, where he confessed to his many faults, insecurities, and possibly something even worse. _How could I be so_ _stupid_ _?!_ She thought to herself. _Please let him be okay!_

But _how_ could he do this? _Why_ would he do it?! That thought came to her quickly, and quickly morphed into something else. _That quiznaking fool! Why would he do such a selfish thing?!_ Her fear for him quickly turned into anger at him. She clenched her fist and teeth. _I'll show him!_

He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. He looked up, saw Allura and his eyes widened. "Allura?" he seemingly asked himself. But he was so deep in confusion that he didn't register her raising her fist in the air. And so he couldn't defend himself when she socked him across his left cheek. She actually didn't hit him very hard, but he fell on his backside, anyway.

"YOU QUIZNAKING FOOL!" she screamed. She was red in the face as she knelt and grabbed his collar. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE LIKE THAT?! WHY WOULD YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY?!"

Her rage had begun to subside, turning into anguish as her voice changed and her expression changed to match it. Tears welled up in her eyes and quickly flowed like a river. Again, he watched in astonishment at how she loudly cried, and saw that she was unable to form coherent sentences in her anguished, blubbering mess.

He felt rather ashamed now. He knew he'd done something to upset her, and the guilt made him want to get away from her. But she was on top of him. He couldn't escape. He did look away from her though, and he heard her gasp.

"Keith," she said softly. She got off of him. He helped her up. He could have ran right here, but he didn't. He wasn't sure why.

"Allura, I—I had to do it! There was no other choice—"

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" she scolded, hitting his chest. "There's always something we can do!"

"I couldn't shoot that shield! I was lucky that Lotor got there!"

"And you think a suicide mission would have done it?!"

"Allura—"

"What have they _done_ to you?!"

"What—Allura, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Keith," she said softly, bringing his eyes to hers. "I know you're not playing dumb. But you're also not being very smart right now.

"Wait, you don't think—"

"Of _course_ I know they didn't torture you," she cut him off. "Why would they? I was talking to myself, in a way. I'm concerned for you. Why did you think throwing your life away would be the answer?"

"I wasn't throwing my life away!" he snapped. "The mission takes priority—"

"Ah," she said. "That's why. Now Ulaz's sacrifice makes sense."

"Allura, what are you talking about?"

"I think you should leave the Blade of Marmora," she answered.

Keith quite clearly visibly couldn't believe what she was saying. "Allura—during a mission!?"

"You heard what happened out there," she said. "We don't need to catch Lotor now."

"You don't understand," he replied. "We have a new form of quintessence that we can—the Blade needs me!"

"And look what that did!" she snapped. "And what happens after that!? How do you think any of us would feel!? What about Shiro?!"

Keith looked about to retort, but when his eyes widened, she knew she hit something. Shiro was his hero. And he understood the most why he left to join the Blade. Allura didn't like it at all. In fact, she may have missed him the most for the past several months, which she wasn't sure why. No, actually she was sure, because he was the best pilot out of all of them, and had great potential as the Black Paladin in red armor, even if he didn't see it that way—

She remembered something important.

"You're better than you think you are," she said. She knew he was going to ask where she was going with this. To be honest,

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure myself," she chuckled. She touched his cheek. It had started to swell a little bit and her touch made him shrink from him. "That's how you feel all the time, isn't it?"

"How would you know?"

"I saw your video diary."

Keith obviously didn't know how to respond, as several emotions crossed his face simultaneously, in about a second. So she stood back and waited for him to finish his face journey, and he found his reaction.

"I didn't… I didn't want anyone to see it," he said.

"I don't know," he said. "You probably think I'm selfish."

"Honestly, with how you left us like that? When we _needed_ you? Of course I thought you were being selfish! But, I believe you felt you were doing the right thing. But again, I can't help but feel you were being selfish when you were about to commit suicide because you feel lonely?

"The Blade is not where you belong, Keith," she continued. "It's with us. We're your family. We need you. _**I**_ need you!"

"Now who's the selfish one!?" he snapped.

"You think I haven't missed you!?" she snapped back. "I spent too many nights lying awake in bed thinking about you, wondering if you were alright, while we were trying to save the universe and you were off gallivanting with people who care nothing for your well-being!?"

"You don't know that!"

"You were about to kill yourself! You said it yourself, too, the mission is more important than the person!"

"I needed to do this!"

"And look where it got you!"

"You don't know what I've been through!"

"You're not the only one who's lost loved ones!"

"I can't do this anymore," he said, re-donning his hood. "I have to meet back up with the Blade." He turned to leave.

But Allura lunged forward, throwing her arms around him, keeping him in place.

"PLEASE don't go again!" she sobbed. "I swear I'm not trying to confuse you. I want what's best for you, it's just, it's just—it felt like you turned your back on us after everything we've been through! What was the point!? You gained a new family that loves you, and tried to throw it all away! Keith, we love you!

"I know I can't force you to stay with us, but PLEASE, leave the Blade! You don't belong with them, you belong with us! I'm begging you!"

She couldn't stop herself from crying out loud. And then it hit Keith.

He imagined how the rest of the team felt while he was gone. He remembered how much he missed them while watching their stupid "Voltron Show" and nearly crying himself to sleep. And he remembered how natural it felt to have fun with all of them—even riding on Kaltenecker. He remembered the hard battles they all fought, and the emotions they all shared through thick and thin.

There was none of that in the Blade of Marmora.

Allura was right. The Voltron team was his real family.

His legs felt heavy, and he collapsed to the floor. He made several retching noises. Allura gently rubbed his chest and back.

"If you want to cry, you have my permission, soldier," she said.

And so he did.

He didn't remember the last time he cried as hard as he did. It may had been a long time ago, or even recently. But it was loud, and lasted for a while. It helped that Allura made it easy for him to cry on her shoulder and provide a calm, soothing presence for him. It was a relief.

His sobbing died down after what seemed or felt like an hour, until he felt like his tear ducts were dry. Allura helped him to his feet, and they tightly hugged each other. It was much-needed human… Altean?... contact after a harsh battle, and for Keith, after his time with the Blade.

After?

"I'm sorry for punching you," she said gently. "I got emotional. I was worried about you. I guess I let it get the best of me." He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. "And I'm so, so, sorry for everything else. I'll make sure the rest of the team knows about your struggles."

"Thanks," he said.

They broke apart. Keith momentarily motioned to the Galra fighter, and Allura felt the tightness in her chest return. Her own tears started to well up. But she put on a brave face. "You should be getting back to the Blade," she said.

To her surprise, after her put his hand on the fighter, he shook his head. "I'm not going back there," he said. "You're right. I belong with you guys."

And then he smiled, and Allura was so overwhelmed with relief that she lunged forward and passionately kissed him.

It didn't last long, but not before Keith had already kissed back and wrapped his arms around her, when they both felt extremely silly. So they broke apart and, turning bright red like a red giant star, physically turned away from each other. They didn't say anything. Hesitantly, Allura reached behind her, and craned her neck to look at Keith. Giving him a nervous smile, she extended her hand to his. After a couple ticks to hesitate, Keith also smiled nervously and took her hand so she could lead him out of the hangar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The Red Paladin armor had never felt better. But running to the Black Lion, Keith couldn't think about that. Zarkon's counterattacking forces had the castle surrounded. This was a job for Voltron. He jumped into the tunnel and effortlessly grabbed the zipline that took him to the car that took him to the lion. Once he was at the Black Lion, he ran up into the cockpit to take his seat.

As he did, while listening to the chatter between Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura, he took the Black Lion's controls. He smiled as he wrapped his fingers around the controls.

"This is where I belong," he said to himself. The smile disappeared, and he lowered his head. "LET'S GO, VOLTRON FORCE!"

:-:-:-: End :-:-:-:

So, how was that?

I don't think I've ever felt as scared for a fictional character as I've felt for VLD Keith Kogane. I've liked Voltron for a long time. Keith is the heart and soul of Voltron. So I was at first angry, then devastated when I learned the writers had written him off the show to join the Blade of Marmora, especially considering how he doesn't fit in with them at all. So I wrote this. How did you guys like it? Do you agree with me? Please let me know!


End file.
